Living Through Twilight
by MamaCullen
Summary: This is basically twilight but with my OC with jasper instead of alice. a few changes nothing major, summary sucks but story should be good i hope. i dont own anything but OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, I only own my OC. I also don't the plot though I will make a few changes on it.**

**Here area few things you should know about the story so you wont be confused:**

**1) This is my fourth and hopefully final attempt in writing this story.**

**2) My OC is the granddaughter of a charmed one but they do not show up until the third story I will make which has eclipse in it.**

**3) My OC is still human but she doesn't age I will tell you why as the story goes on.**

**4) Shes going to be friendly towards Bella from the beginning even though the others don't like it.**

**Prologue**

_For the first time in my life I was terrified, but strangely enough not of him. No his red bloodthirsty eyes were not what inspired the fear in me, it was the fact that my death would cause that poor girl to be next and it would destroy my lover, my friend , my soulmate ...my Jasper._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Same as last chapter**

**CHAPTER ONE**

She was a very pretty girl, pale, almost as pale as my family of vampires but not quite. She was about 5"4 chestnut brown hair , big brown eyes, petite , and looked so obviously in love. My dream vision was showing me who Edward's soul mate was and I couldn't be more happy for him.

As I was trying to find out more like maybe her name or something more helpful I heard a voice calling to me, " Darling" I smiled it was my Jasper he wanted me to wake up, I imagine it was time for school, so I left my vision.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my husband" Hey there cowboy." I said, calling him by a favorite nickname of mine. " Good morning , how'd you sleep?" he asked. " Pretty good you wont believe it but I'm pretty sure I found Edwards mate!" I replied excitedly. "That's great hes been alone for far too long , so it is good that he will soon have someone to be with."

" Yes I know, hopefully he will stop being so mopey once he is with her." I said while getting up to get ready for school. Jasper followed me and he decided to get dressed while I took a shower. As I stepped out I saw that jasper had already gotten dressed so I hurried to my closet to do the same.

Jasper watched me while I chose the outfit I would wear and just like everyday since we've been together I blushed. I hurried to get dressed and then went in search of my purse. As soon as I was done jasper held out his hand so we could walk out of our bedroom hand in hand.

" Do you want to ride in our car today? I don't want Edward reading my thoughts, I'd try to hide them from him but its too hard to do." Jasper nodded his head in understanding and we walked towards our car. " I'll drive." He told me and I handed him the keys.

The whole drive to school I kept wondering who edwards mate was, she was human I knew that much. I hadn't mentioned that minor detail to jasper knowing he would not accept her in our life's otherwise. I hated keeping things from him but I knew this was for Edward so he could finally feel complete like all of us do. But even with knowing what she was I still didn't know who she could be or when shed show up.

" Are you ok? You've been quiet throughout the whole drive." I was startled out of my thinking by Jaspers question." I'm fine just wondering who Edward's soul mate could be." As I answered I realized we were already in the school parking lot." I know Jade Darling but im sure we have time later on in the future to find her, for now I need you in the present with me."

I smiled at my husband and knew he was right I didn't need to obsess so much over it. I would find her, but for now I needed to focus on the present. The good thing about being an immortal witch besides being able to spend eternity with my husband was that I could soundproof my room from prying ears and I had an eternity to do things. As these thoughts ran through my mind I stepped out of the car and walked hand in hand with jasper up to the school, my siblings following behind us, not knowing that I would find out sooner rather than later who the girl from my vision was.

* * *

><p>As the day dragged on I could see everyone was excited about the news, that there would be a new student here next week. Every one of my classes people were gossiping, which I found to be very annoying until, I heard something that caught my interest," My mom saw Chief Swan buying a bed comforter, so his daughter is totally going to be the new student!" I turned to see that it was Jessica whispering to that horrid Lauren girl. " You mean Isabella Swan? I used to play with her on occasions when I was little annoying girl really." Lauren replied with disgust.<p>

I couldn't help but sneer at what Lauren said, she was so cruel to everyone and she had no right. Jasper must have felt my anger because he rubbed my back in soothing circles. " I don't like her she is a poor excuse for a human being." I turned to tell him. He just kept quiet and kept rubbing my back.

A little later during my last class I kept thinking that maybe this Isabella might be the girl from my vision, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that if there was a chance that it is her, then id have to find out what I could before she got here. Mainly to satisfy my curiosity and to give Edward as much info as I could when the time came, but also to make sure she was not the type to expose us. When the bell rang I walked out of class happy as can be knowing I finally had a lead as to whom edwards mate could be, and I couldn't wait to meet Isabella Swan to confirm it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Same as last chapter**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The rest of the week went by so fast we were already on the last day of the weekend, and I spent most of it figuring out as much as I could about Bella Swan. I didn't find out much, just that her parents divorced when she was a baby and her mother moved her back to phoenix with her. Fortunately Charlie had a recent picture of her so I was able to confirm she was in fact the girl from my vision.

Today was Sunday and I knew that tomorrow Isabella Swan would be starting our school, I couldn't contain my excitement. "Jade doll your making me feel giddy, and as much as I appreciate the dose of happiness id rather like it if I didn't feel like giggling like a girl." I turned to Jasper and gave him an apologetic smile, " Sorry cowboy I just am looking forward to school tomorrow."

He gave me a suspicious look as he heard this and said, " You've never been excited about school at least not this much. What's going on doll?" I realized I couldn't keep it from him anymore; I really did hate lying to him so I told him to go for a run with me. He followed me out and we ran far enough away so our family wouldn't hear us. "So, were here you can tell me what's going on now, you've been keeping something from me doll and I don't like it. I trust you had your reasons so I didn't push much but I love you and if its something bad I don't want you getting hurt."

I looked up at my husband and felt guilty I never kept anything from him and I didn't like it that I did now. "I'm sorry cowboy I just knew that if I told you this you wouldn't allow it. Its nothing bad you know this from my emotions so don't worry ok?" I told him. " Ok, but you still have to tell me what it is." He replied with a gentle smile. " Edward's mate is human!" I said really quickly and then stared at him to see what his reaction would be.

He wasn't angry I'll give him that but then again he had no emotion whatsoever showing on his face so that kind of worried me " Will I hurt her?" was all he asked I immediately answered with a firm" No!" I know in my heart that Jasper wouldn't hurt her quiet simply because my husband, though he made mistakes was not a monster. " Then why did you keep something this important from me? I can only think it was because I would harm her at some point." Jasper replied. I shook my head and decided to explain things to him otherwise he would think the worse. " Jazz I love you and I know you wouldn't hurt Bella, but that wasn't why I didn't tell you. It was because I knew that if you found out she was human you would not accept her and try your best to convince us all to leave."

He sighed as I said this and said " You are right I would not have accepted her, but only because I love you and do not want to see you hurt. You mean the world to me doll and I could not stand loosing you. Though you may be immortal your not invincible, you _can_ still get hurt. If the Volturi ever found out they would hunt us all down for revealing ourselves to a human so you see my problem here." I nodded but told him we had nothing to worry about that as long as Edward turned her soon she and all of us would be ok.

To this he laughed and replied " Jade doll you know as well as I do that Edward thinks he is damed and that he has no soul. Do you think for a minute he will choose to change a human whom he believes does infact have one, therefore condemning her to eternal hell." I was saddened by his words for he was right Edward would never change her.

At seeing the look on my face Jasper held me close and said " Though I am completely against it I will stand by you when all is revealed and I will accept Bella too when the times comes." I stepped back and smiled up at him happy that he would not antagonize Bella when she befriended us. He interrupted before I could speak " But let it be known that I do it only for you because as I sais before I love you meaning I'd do anything to make you happy."

" Thank you cowboy thank you!" I spoke excitedly as I hugged him tighter." I promise once you get to know Bella you'll accept her easily and not only for me but because you'll see how great she is." I told him. He only smiled and took hold of my hand leading me towards home.

* * *

><p>Today was the day, I would finally meet Isabella Swan and my dear brother Edward would finally find his mate. I got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower, and just like everyday Jasper got dressed while I took that shower. When I stepped out I headed to my closet and got dressed quickly. As soon as I finished I looked towards Jasper seeing that he was also dressed, so I took him by the hand and led him downstairs to our car. " Are you ready?" I asked him happily, " I guess, I really hope your right doll and things don't end the opposite of how you want them to." He replied calmly.<p>

I squeezed his hand and gently replied " I know your worried but don't be, I've seen them being together like a couple. This tells me that everything will be ok, and that nothing will go wrong so trust me please?" As I finished saying this I looked towards him pleadingly asking him to trust my judgment. " Ok fine but if something goes wrong please don't interfere to make it better just let things happen, cause like it or not doll things happen for a reason." He finally replied.

With that we drove towards school both hoping that this day would go well especially for Edward. As the day dragged on I was anticipating as to when I would meet Bella Swan. So far no luck I was beginning to think I wouldn't meet her today at all. Well you can imagine my good fortune when I spotted her in the cafeteria as my family and I were walking through the cafeteria doors. I of course should have known I would spot her in here but I didn't really think about it since well my family and me never ever pay attention to what goes on around us therefore making me incapable to come up with the simple idea that I would see her at lunch.

Well as we were walking in and I spotted her I realized she had turned to look at us and asked, " Who are they?" Angela the shy one of the group speaks up " The Cullens." Before Bella can even reply to that Jessica the annoying one butts in by saying, " Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Angela begins to speak once more " They kind of keep to themselves."

By the time she says this I'm already in line to get my food so I'm close enough to their table that I don't have to use the eavesdropping spell anymore. Jasper is behind me grabbing "our" food while I intently listen to what Jessica once again butting in says, "Because they're all together. Like, together together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy Emmett…they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." When she says this I'm thinking is this really how they see us and wow they have got to have no life. Bella is only semi listening to what Jessica says a little preoccupied with staring at us when suddenly Angela defends us by saying, " Jess, they're not actually related." To this Jessica only replies with, " But they live together. And the brunette haired girl, Jade, she's really weird..**. **always mumbling to herself and giggling over nothing." I really think Jessica shouldn't have said that because Jasper went stiff behind me. I put a hand on his arm and whisper, " Calm down cowboy you know she's just bitter because none of us will speak to her she is not worth our time." He sighed and nodded. I grabbed his hand and as we walked to our table I did a little spin just to annoy Jessica a bit more, and turned my eavesdropping spell on once again just in time to hear her finish her sentence, "... she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash match maker."

I think Angela was trying to make Jessica lighten up because she joked and said, " Maybe he'll adopt me." And it worked both Bella who turned around at this and Jessica laughed. When they stopped Bella asks the question I've been hoping for," Who's he?" Jessica answers, " That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time." I giggled at this knowing full well that Edward had rejected the poor girl.

As Jessica said this she replied," I wasn't planning on it." But I could tell she really like Edward by the way she was staring at him and Edward well you could never tell with him he was so good at keeping a blank look on his face, I knew I would have to ask Jasper later. Suddenly the bell signaling that lunch was over rang and all of us got up threw our food away and walked to class.

* * *

><p>It was before school ended that things kind of took a turn for the worse. I had decided to ditch with Jasper, and we were inside our car listening to music and just feeling close to each other when we saw Edward running towards us like a maniac. We got out as Edward came up to us and got in my face and yelled, " Did you see this huh? Is this what you've been hiding from me?" I decided to yell back as I pushed him back," What the hell are you talking about? What's wrong Edward?" He got in my face once more and said, " You know exactly what im talking about, you've been hiding something from me and I respected the fact that you didn't want me to know, thinking that if it was a bad thing you would let me know. But man was I wrong! What the hell were you thinking?" Edward made two horrible mistakes by doing that but I don't think he realized it until Jasper grasped his shoulder so roughly Edwards face contorted in pain. " Edward im only going to tell you once <em>DO NOT TALK TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT AGAIN AND MOST DEFENIATLY DON'T GET IN HER FACE LIKE THAT EVER!<em> Now will you kindly tell us what got you so agitated?" Jasper said while finally releasing Edward from his grasp.

Edward gritted his teeth and said, " The new girl Bella I think she's my singer." I looked at Jasper confused by what Edward was saying. He saw this and informed me, " A singer is a human whose blood calls to a vampire its so strong most vampires cant ignore it and end up killing said human." I was shocked I messed up big time." Edward I'm so sorry I didn't think this would happen I was only trying to help honestly, I'm so sorry really." Edward wanted to stay angry I knew but his face softened and he said, " Its fine look I know you meant no harm but, that doesn't erase the fact that I almost killed an innocent girl. So in order to prevent that from happening I'm going to go Alaska with the Denali coven for a while."

When I heard this I shook my head and was about to stop him and explain to him that Bella was his mate when Jasper stopped me by holding my arm and saying," You promised you wouldn't intervene If something went wrong, let things happen doll it might surprise you what the outcome with al this is." I knew he was right so I simply nodded and hugged Edward goodbye. After asking us to explain things to Carlisle and everybody else he ran off in the direction of the home of the Denalis.


End file.
